


Hidden Omega

by FallenAngelForever



Series: WooChan Smut [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chan is sad, Fluff, Happy Ending (no pun intended), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Chan, Stray Kids are a family, Stray Kids are a pack, Touched Starved Chan, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Chan knows there's nothing shameful about being an omega, he`s proud of it, hell even some of his pack members are omegas. Due to stereotypes, Omegas aren't seen as pack leaders, so he hides as a Beta by using scent blockers and suppressants. Chan struggles to hide his omega side and it hurts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumark99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/gifts).



> Hi guys,  
> This fic was requested by lumark99 - a woochan a/b/o where Chan is an omega but he hides it because he’s the leader and Woojin finds out unexpectedly.  
> It was meant to be a one-shot but I fell in love with the idea so it will have five chapters, this first chapter is just to explain the A/B/O dynamics, which of the stray kids are A/B/O, Heats and Ruts, mates and the pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This fic - A woochan a/b/o where chan is an omega but he hides it because he’s the leader and woojin finds out unexpectedly was requested by lumark99  
> The first chapter is just to explain A/B/O.

Alpha

Alpha`s are generally the largest and physically stronger out of all the three dynamics. They make up 25 to 30 percent of the general world's population.

Alphas are seen as the protector`s of the pack and are generally (Traditionally) the leaders. However, while they can be quite aggressive but also very sweet and caring towards their mates and pack members. Alpha`s are famous for their stubbornness 

Alpha`s also experience something called a Rut, A Rut is when an Alpha experiences sexual frustration and an intense need to mate and pass on genes. Theses ruts happen once every three months for a couple of days, ruts can trigger or be triggered by an Omega`s heat.

Alphas have a strong scent that can be overpowering when they are angry, being protective or are horny.

 Beta

Betas are the largest group in society. They make up roughly 60 to 65 percent of the general world's population. 

Beta`s are the glue that holds the pack together, they are the caretakers, they are considered the best leaders out of all the dynamics due to their calming presence and also the fact they don't experience ruts or heats. They are the balance between the other dynamics.

Betas have their own scents but are much fainter and weaker than Alphas and Omegas.

 

Omega

Omegas compose the smallest demographic only 15 to 20 percent of the general world's population, most are female.

Omegas experience something called Heat. Which is much like an Alphas rut, its a period of time in which Omegas experience intense sexual frustration and feel the desperate need to be knotted and impregnated.

Heat suppressants can be used, but it is not recommended for long-term use as it can make the Omega sick.

Omegas are the only dynamic that can "Nest", nesting can happen for various reasons, from being afraid, being sick, being anxious to just being plain upset.

Omegas when they are stressed or depressed or extremely upset they "drop", this means it gets to the point where their minds become clouded and can no longer think for themselves, it is very dangerous and Omegas are never to be left alone when this happens.

Omegas are emotional and have high maternal instincts. They are natural caregivers but also have a natural need to be looked after by their mates and pack. They crave attention and are very affectionate. Omegas love skinship and being scented if denied these things, the omega can get sick and experience a drop. While generally smaller and weaker then Alphas and Beta`s they are still incredibly dangerous, especially when protecting a child or an injured pack member. 

 

All dynamics can scent, and all packs and mates do it regularly so they all smell like each but still have a core scent (their own scent) It is mainly Alphas and Omegas that scent each the most as they have the stronger scents.

There is also scent blockers that can hide a person`s dynamic and they smell neutral (unpresented aka a cub)

The Pairings

Changbin x Felix  
MInho x Han  
Hyunjin x Seungmin

Pack

Alphas  
\- Changbin  
\- Han  
\- Woojin

Betas  
\- Seungmin  
\- Hyunjin  


Omegas  
\- Felix  
\- Minho  
\- Chan (Hidden as a Beta)

Unpresented 

\- Jeongin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry, this is a bit late but life gets in the way.   
> This chapter is probably very bad as I was rushing to finish because I wanted to update, I`ll come back to this chapter later and fix it.  
> Chan is going to be a bit angsty and a bit oc in this chapter btw  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Light streams in from the window opposite Chan`s bed, the boy lets out a small groan and tries to bury himself deeper into the mess of blankets that surrounds him. Chan cracked opened an eye and spotted his alarm clock on his bedside table, it was seven in the morning. The Aussie let out another groan, he had gotten less then two hours sleep and felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Knowing he had to get up and get the kids ready, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up. He wasn't prepared for the assault of black dots filling his vision or how dangerously he swayed. He managed to grab onto his bed frame when he stayed, clenching the metal pole tightly, waiting for the black dots to vanish.

After a few moments, they disappeared. Chan breathed a sigh of relief. The black dots, dizziness, and tiredness had become more frequent, he knew they were side effects of his suppressants but he had no other choice than to take them. He couldn't bare to face his members if they found out he had been lying to them, he could lose his place as leader, he could be kicked out of the group, his members would hate him. The last thought hurt him the most. He could deal with the side effects but would rather die than have his members hate him. 

Taking a shuddering breath, and wiping his eyes that had begun to tear up. He muttered, " get a hold of yourself Chan, your the leader, you got to be strong" before leaving his bedroom and walking into the living room. He felt his heartbreak when he entered the living room, there in the middle of the room was his pack sleeping together in a nest. The nest was made up of everyone's mattresses and blankets, they must have made it after I went to bed Chan thought, heart, clenching painfully, feeling cold knowing he had been left out.

In the centre of the nest was Jeongin, their youngest pup and only unpresented member, curled around were the two omega`s who in turn was being spooned by their mates, Woojin had the young beta couple cuddling into him by Jeongin feet. They look like a pack, a pack without you his omega hissed, angry at being left out, that should be you next to our pup.

Chan clenched his teeth, unable to look at the sight of his members so happy without him, he heads towards the kitchen. I am a good omega, I`ll show them he thought as he began to pull out food from the fridge. Half an hour later, Chan puts the last dishes down on the table and steps back smiling. Suddenly he feels arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a firm chest, Woojin places his head on his shoulder, looking at the breakfast display in front of him, "Thanks for making breakfast Chan, you should have woken me up, I could have helped you" Woojin said as he let go of Chan and moved to sit down. 

Chan swallowed the disappointment he felt when Woojin moved away, his inner omega practically purring when he had been touched and praised by the older Alpha. "I didn't want to wake you up, you looked comfortable" Chan snapped without meaning too. Woojin frowned, never had Chan snapped at any of them. Just as Woojin was about to ask his oldest dongsaeng what was wrong when he heard a loud yawn and he turned around to see Changbin with Felix wrapped around his front, Jisung had an arm around Minho waist and was dragging his still half asleep mate towards the table. Entering last was the Beta couple with Jeongin who looked barely awake as each beta held one of his hands and guided him towards a spot in between the two omegas.

Once the members thank Chan for breakfast they all dug in, Chan smiled, happy he had provided for his pack, feeling his own stomach rumble, he quickly filled a small bowl of rice and took a bite. While chewing he let his eyes wander around the table and saw Minho still had Jisung arm wrapped around his waist, Jisung was whispering something Chan couldn't hear into Minho ear causing the older boy to giggle while Seungmin put together a plate for the omega. 

To their left was Jeongin who was currently being fed by Felix, Chan felt a lump in his throat appear at the sight of his pup being fed by someone other than him. Every time he tried to feed the maknae or even fuss over him, the youngest would whine. Chan tried to pretend that the constant rejection didn't hurt but it was getting harder to hide how he truly felt. He remembered he had asked Jeongin once why he let Felix and Minho baby him and not Chan. The youngest didn't even look up from his phone when he muttered something about it being an omega thing and that Chan wouldn't understand. Chan had cried that night, he remembered thinking to himself, if only Woojin was the leader, Chan would be free to be an omega, he could baby Jeongin whenever he wants, have the others look after him like he looks after them and be cuddled all day long.

Looking back at his fellow Aussie he saw that Felix was no longer feeding the maknae and was instead sitting on Changbin`s lap, the rapper had arms tightly wrapped around his mate as Woojin and Hyunjin trying to get the youngest omega to eat, said omega who was currently too busy feeling up his mates arms, what a surprise Chan thought. He heard Jeongin laugh and saw that Woojin was making aeroplane noises while waving around a pair of chopsticks that had a lump of rice on them in hopes of getting Felix to look up from his mate's muscles, he failed.

Seeing his members having fun, laughing and cuddling with each other, Chan suddenly felt so alone, he knew, in theory, it was stupid, he was sitting at a table with eight other people, his members, his family. But not one of them was trying to feed him, talk to him, none of them were even looking at him. His inner omega cried for attention and Chan cursed for the millionth time in his life, why couldn't he have been born a Beta or Alpha.

The food he was still chewing turned to ash in his mouth, he pushed his bowl of rice towards Jeongin, swallowing dryly, he stood up, his appetite seemed to disappear. Woojin looked up when he saw that his leader was leaving. "Channie, what's wrong?" he asked, worried about the other. "Nothing Hyung, I ate while I was cooking and I suddenly got some inspiration for a new song, I need to write it down before I forget," Chan said lying through his teeth, before hurrying away to his room.

In all honestly, Chan had hit a wall when it comes to producing music, he had never felt so bone dead tired, Chan assumes it another side effect of suppressing his omega. He felt as if he had hit a wall and there was no way around, some days he felt like a zombie so dead and numb on the inside barely holding back cries when he saw the Alphas and Omegas cuddle without him. 

As soon as Chan closed his bedroom door, he crawled into his bed and began to softly cry, not wanting his members to hear him. He was just so stressed he couldn't bottle up his emotions anymore. He heard the rest of his pack finished their breakfast and began getting ready for the day. Chan could breathe a sigh of relief knowing they had a rare two days off, JYP had been happy with their progress and had decided to reward his youngest group with a small break. Chan wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for the whole day and pretend he had no responsibilities but he knew he had to get up to see Jeongin off and to find out what his members had planned for the day.

After twenty minutes of negotiating with himself, Chan finally got up, just get up, say goodbye to Jeongin, talk to the others then you can go back to bed he told himself as he walked down the hallway, only stopping when he saw all his members crowded around Jeongin, Seungmin had the maknae pushed against the wall and trying the cuddle the squirming boy. Hyunjin taking pity on the boy, dragged his mate away to cuddle on the couch, while Jisung quickly took Seungmin`s place, pressing a kiss to Jeongin cheek causing the youngest to blush. Minho pulled the boy towards him and rubbed his neck against Jeongin, covering the boy in his scent while his mate did the same on the other side. Once they were finished Jeongin got the same treatment from the remaining omega and alphas.

Once his pack was satisfied they he smelt like them they released him and move towards the front door to put his shoes on. Saying goodbye to his members and enduring more hugs than he would like he turned back towards the door but not before something caught his eye, standing in the background with a strange expression was his leader, "Bye Chan-Hyung" he called out cheerfully before leaving.

"Bye" Chan muttered, giving the closed door a weak wave, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, he could feel his inner omega cry as he pup left the apartment and not baring his scent, knowing that he hasn't claimed his pup as his. Chan gave a little gasp as he felt his inner omega scream for control. He rushed to his room and slammed the door shut, racing over to his bedside table he hurriedly opened the topped drawer, digging around he found the bottle of suppressants he kept hidden, Ripping off the top, he poured the bottle out onto his waiting hand, not caring about the mess he was making. Taking two pills he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

Breathing heavily he sat on the floor with his back against his bed, waiting for the suppressants to kick in, he could still hear his inner omega. "You`re a failure, you're not fit to lead this pack, cant even scent a pup," it said, Chan knew his inner omega was reaching its breaking point and was just lashing out at him. But it still hurt to hear these things, they were the truth after all.

Chan could feel his chest beginning to hurt as his breathing picked up, Chan felt as if his throat was closing up as he struggled to calm done, his breathing came in short puffs as he saw dark spots begin to appear in his vision. He felt his body sway then fall to the side, hitting the floor with a thud. Just as Chan was on the verge of passing out, he saw his bedroom thrown open and a pair of feet came racing towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos,  
> Next chapter will be from a different POV,  
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up as my laptop is messing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,  
Sorry, this is not an update. Just letting you know that I am currently very sick and am drowning in uni work.  
I haven't finished the 3rd chapter yet, but it will be a long one.  
I have also written a lot for the final chapter.  
You can expect an update by the 20th  
Again sorry.

Edit 22/11/2018 -

Hey everyone, 

Sorry, again this is not an update. I have a severe chest infection that I am currently being treated for.   
I`m not sure when I will update but I would like to thank you, to everyone who has commented, it means a lot to me and motivates me to write :D  
This a small teaser for the next chapter, hope you enjoy :3

Woojin POV - The same morning

Woojin let out a soft groan as he stretched awkwardly from his place in the middle of the beta couple sandwich, Hyunjin moaned softly when Woojin elbow accidentally hit him in the head. Imminently stroked the spot, shushing the younger one, soothing him back to sleep. Smiling when he saw the dark hair boy cuddle deeper into him, he felt someone's eyes him and looked straight ahead and was surprised to see his leader walking past the doorway heading to the kitchen, a few minutes later his heard pots clanging. Chan was cooking. 

He wondered why Chan hadn't woke him up to help cook, Woojin loved the mornings they spent together in the kitchen, with the kids running around playing and screaming, It felt right. Although they hadn't been able to do that for a while due to Chan`s increase schedule, as the leader he had to go to more meetings, look after all the members and as one of their main producers he always had a heavy workload. Chan cooking was a good sign that their schedules were going to slow down now. They had finished their tours and album promoting so for the next month they had to begin getting ready for the next comeback once 3racha finished the songs for the new album.

Knowing he should help, he tried to get up but quickly learned that he couldn't due to the heavy bodies of the betas lying on him, looking above him, he saw the maknae feet and an idea formed. Shuffling a little bit down, Woojin managed to stretch his arm enough to tickle the pup`s feet, resulting in the youngest letting out a dolphin-like scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So first off, once again sorry its taken me ages to update, I will try to be better at it.  
> I would also like to say thank you so much to everyone that commented, it means a lot to me, It also one of my main motivations to write. I`m so glad so many of you enjoy this fic and I hope you like this chapter :D  
> Now, in honor of my 21st birthday, I will be trying to update every day (different fics) until the 28th, wish me luck.  
> This chapter is not my best work and I will edit it when I have the time. Let me know if there are any mistakes or awkward parts.

Woojin let out a soft groan as he stretched awkwardly from his place in the middle of the beta couple sandwich, Hyunjin moaned softly when Woojin elbow accidentally hit him in the head. Imminently stroked the spot, shushing the younger one, soothing him back to sleep. Smiling when he saw the dark hair boy cuddle deeper into him, he felt someone's eyes him and looked straight ahead and was surprised to see his leader walking past the doorway heading to the kitchen, a few minutes later his heard pots clanging. Chan was cooking. 

He wondered why Chan hadn't woke him up to help cook, Woojin loved the mornings they spent together in the kitchen, with the kids running around playing and screaming, it felt right. Although they hadn't been able to do that for a while due to Chan`s increase schedule, as the leader he had to go to more meetings, look after all the members and as one of their main producers he always had a heavy workload. Chan cooking was a good sign that their schedules were going to slow down now. They had finished their tours and album promoting so for the next month they had to begin getting ready for the next comeback once 3racha finished the songs for the new album. 

Knowing he should help, he tried to get up but quickly learned that he couldn't due to the heavy bodies of the betas lying on him, looking above him, he saw the maknae feet and an idea formed. Shuffling a little bit down, Woojin managed to stretch his arm enough to tickle the pup`s feet, resulting in the youngest letting out a dolphin-like scream. 

Han jolted awake letting out his own scream, Minho simply let out a groan and rolled over to calm his mate down, Changbin still half asleep growled as he pulled Felix towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega protectively, said omega didn't even wake up and instead snuggled in deeper his mate. 

Laughing softly at the Alpha Woojin wriggled out of the mess he called his members, standing up he stretched, feeling his back crack he sighed, with one last glance at the squirming puppy heap in the living room, he headed towards the Kitchen, he trusted Minho and Changbin to get the maknae line up and ready for breakfast. 

Entering the kitchen area he is surprised to see Chan with his back to him, standing still, looking at the table he had just set, the Australian then just froze. Woojin frowned, walking up slowing behind the Beta, he wrapped his arms around his leader's waist and felt the younger man melt into the embrace for an instant before stiffening. 

Suddenly he feels arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a firm chest, Woojin places his head on his shoulder, looking at the breakfast display in front of him, "Thanks for making breakfast Chan, you should have woken me up, I could have helped you" Woojin said as he let go of Chan and moved to sit down.

"Thanks for making breakfast Chan, you should have woken me up, I could have helped you," Woojin said as he let go of Chan and moved to sit down. 

Woojin frowned deepened, something was off with their precious leader. He let go of him and took a step back, worried he had done something to upset his agemate. Just as he was about to Chan what was wrong, a loud yawn drew both of their attention to the entrance of the room. He smiled when he saw his dongsaeng`s pile in, looking well rested and happy to see the large breakfast in front of them. 

Smiling as he watched his members seat themselves around the table, he turned his attention back to his leader and frowned when he saw the Aussie head to the table with his head slightly bowed and his shoulders slumped.

Woojin followed the beta and sat at the other end of the table, keeping an eye on Chan as he watched the younger boy scoop a small bowl of rice for himself.

Woojin was thankful to JYP for the two days that had off, he had promised himself he would find out what had been bothering his oldest dongsaeng, Chan these days always had a glazed look in his eyes, he looked dead inside, he always had a strange look on his face when one of the omegas was cuddled or Jeongin was being scented. Sometimes Woojin could clearly see the anger and sadness but there was always another emotion Woojin couldn't figure out if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was envy.

Woojin shook his head, why would Chan be jealous, his heart clenched, was he jealous of one of the omegas or alphas? Was he in love with one of them? It hurt him to think about it if he dared admit it to himself, he had always been drawn to the beta, always had the urge to look after him, feed him and give him attention. Woojin wasn’t sure why he felt that way, beta`s don’t carve any of those things like an omega would.

And to make matters worse, somewhere along the way, Chan has become more distant and withdrawn, every time he tried to bring up the subject, his leader instantly shut down. Which only made him worry more, the Beta had also begun to lose weight, most likely due to their never-ending schedules, staying in his studio at all hours and barely making it home to sleep before repeating the next day.

He looked across the table and saw Chan with that glazed look in his eyes, watching their maknae beginning fed by their youngest omega, Woojin frowned, not liking the look in his friends’ eyes. Looking back to Felix, he watched as he handed Jeongin back his chopsticks so he could climb into his mate’s lap, causing the rapper to wrap his arms around the Australian and burying his head in his neck to breathe in the heavenly scent, causing the omega to giggle.

Woojin shook his head and smiled at the actions of his dongsaeng’s actions, he saw that the Felix had abandoned his breakfast in favour of clinging to his Alpha. Sighing he grabbed the bowl and tried to feed the omega, Hyunjin who was sitting on the other side of the hugging mates saw his efforts and decided to help.

Woojin glad for the help even if it was in vain as Felix choose Changbin over the food, he could hear Jeongin laughing at his airplane noises, Hyunjin had given up and was currently cooing over his mate, while Minho was poking Jisung cheeks while the younger boy was eating, earning him playful glares from the Alpha. The eldest let out a content sigh, listening to the playful yells and laughter of his pack, everything was right or so he thought until he saw Chan stand up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Chan had given Jeongin his bowl of rice.

“Channie, what's wrong?" he asked, worried about the other. "Nothing Hyung, I ate while I was cooking and I suddenly got some inspiration for a new song, I need to write it down before I forget," Chan told him before dashing out of the room.

The members paused in their actions and look at each other, “What up with hyung?” Seungmin asked, “I`m not sure Minnie,” Woojin told his second youngest truthfully, “He probably is writing a new song hyung, you know how he is,” Changbin said. Woojin nodded but his eyes didn’t leave the entrance to the hallway while he ate.

Once the pack was finished eating, Hyunjin pulled Jeongin up and pulled him towards his bedroom, telling him he needs to get ready, hearing this, Seungmin jumped up and bolted towards the maknae`s room, claiming he could help dress the pup. The rest of the pack heard I.N scream “No Hyung” before the bedroom door was slammed shut.

The other members shared a fond look before cleaning up, by the time all the dishes were done and the table was cleaned, I.N was ready for school, stepping out of his room, followed by the beta couple, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes when he hears his pack cooed at him.

Woojin who had been glancing down the hallway every 5 seconds like he had a nervous tick was filled with relief when he saw Chan leave his bedroom and head towards the members who were saying their goodbyes.

Woojin laughed at his squirming pup and gave him a bear hug as he rubbed his scent glands against Jeongin bare neck, marking him as one of the pack. Once he was satisfied, he let go and watch as I.N looked towards the back of the room and called out goodbye to their leader, Woojin turned to look at the Australian who had a strange expression on his face and tears brimming in eyes.

Watching the younger man race to his room, Woojin`s heart felt heavy in his chest, something was wrong. He headed towards Chan bedroom where he could hear bangs coming from within, speeding up, he knocked on the door and called out to the beta but no answer. Panic began to grip at his heart as he banged on the door. Suddenly he heard a small whimper from inside causing him to rip open the door.

Entering the room, he was overwhelmed by the scent of lavender and distress, there on the floor, was his oldest dongsaeng, his leader, and formally beta and now apparently an omega.

“Channie, what, I I don’t understand,” Woojin spluttered, not comprehending what was going on. He then realized in the midst of his mental breakdown that Chan hadn’t replied or moved since he came in. Woojin dropped to his knees in front of the omega and shook him gently, hoping for a reaction.

Any hopes of Chan talking to him died when he saw the glazed, faraway look in his eyes. Chan had dropped. “Shit,” he muttered, he could feel his inner alpha howling in anger that one of his packmates in pain, he was angry he hadn’t realized the slightly younger man was an omega and was angry at his leader for hiding his true gender from his pack.

But all that could wait, because now he had a dropped omega and he knew how dangerous that can be. It had only happened a few times to the other members of the pack but he still remembered what to do, an omega “drops” the omega has to feel safe and protected to gain consciousness.

He picked up Chan bridal style and walked carefully towards the living room, frantically calling out to his packmates. Jisung and Changbin appeared in an instant, on full alert and ready to protect the pack, they were taken back at the sight of the eldest member carrying their leader with the strong scent of omega in distress coming from said leader.

They shared a look before Jisung spoke up, “What’s going on and why does Chan smell like that, like a, like a” Jisung stuttered.

“Like an omega,” Changbin finished for him.

“It seems that our dear leader has been hiding something from us, but none of that matters now, get the others and organize the living room, we need to bring him out of the drop,” Woojin told them in a firm tone.  
Nodding at the oldest alpha, they dashed off to grab the omegas and betas, hurriedly telling them the situation as they reorganized the nest in the lounge.

“Woojin-Hyung, we`re finished,” Minho called out and watched as Woojin carried Chan into the nest and placed him in the center.

He then clambered in next to him, and pulled the omega over to him, so that Chan was half lying on his chest, he wrapped an arm loosely around his waist and watched as the rest of the pack settled in.

Minho curled around Chan`s back with Jisung spooning him, Felix was half lying on Woojin`s chest on the other side, facing Chan, murmuring to him in English. Changbin was sitting behind his mate, stroking his back but on alert, the beta couple were cuddling each other by Woojin`s head and occasionally stroking Chan`s head.

Chan POV

After an hour, Chan began to blink, the heavy fog in his mind lifting and he felt warm and content. He tried to push himself off his warm bed, when he felt something heavy on his back, opening his eyes fully, he realized his warm bed was actually his Hyung.

As Chan could feel his face turning red, Minho who was lying on his back started to wake due to Chan`s movements.

“Hyung?” he asked, not sure if his leader was actually awake,

“Yeah,” he replied,

Hearing that the older boy was awake, he shot up, causing his mate to drop to the ground as Jisung had his head on Minho’s back. The baby Alpha whined at the rude awaking but was quickly silenced when he saw that Chan was awake.

“Channie-Hyung,” Jisung squealed, throwing himself across his mate to hug the Australian.

The impact woke up Felix and Woojin who begrudgingly sat up, Changbin shot a glare at the younger Alpha for waking up his mate.

However, Jisung didn’t care as he was too busy rubbing his cheek against his leaders, telling him how worried they were.

Minho decided to take pity on Chan and pulled his mate back, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy to keep him in place.

Woojin who still had Chan half lying on him turned the boy around and pulled him on his lap, so they were face to face and pulled him into a hug.

“Channie, you know we love you and would do anything for you, so why didn’t you tell us?” Woojin asked.

“Are you ashamed of being an omega?” Felix asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

Seeing his dongsaeng upset caused the older Australian to tear himself from Woojin`s hold and throw himself at the younger boy, pulling him into a hug.

“No baby, I was never ashamed of being an omega,” his leader reassured him.

“Then why didn’t you tell us,” Felix said, feeling calmer with Chan stroking his hair.

Chan took a deep breath, he was finally ready to tell his band, his pack, his family, the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh a cliff hanger, yeah yeah I know I`m a terrible person,  
> The truth will be revealed in the next chapter,
> 
> Also, there will be smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, please


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, not a new chapter - sorry  
I really want to update and have written out a plot for the next chapter but need help/motivation to write it.  
If you are interested in being my beta, please comment below, I really want to finish this fic soon :D

\- Edit 17/02/2019  
I know currently have all the betas I need, thank you, everyone, for your support, hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon :D

Also, I am now on Twitter and I will be posting snippets of upcoming fics and updating dates on it so feel free to follow and message me, I love hearing from you guys :3

\- https://twitter.com/FallenAngelFor4


	6. Back to the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So sorry it has taken me so long to write and post this chapter, it was originally meant to be very long, however, I found it too difficult to write that much so I`m going to write it in smaller chunks and hopefully I will be able to post more often. A massive thank you to my betas for all their help and putting up with me.

“Chan-Hyung, why didn’t you tell us you were an omega?” Jisung asked, repeating Felix`s question, confused as to why their leader had lied to them about his dynamic for so long.

Chan`s eyes softened as he saw the matching confused faces of his members.

He knew he had to come clean to them, he could no longer hide he was an omega.

With a shaky breath, he told them about how, when he was a trainee, there was a group training to debut. When the leader presented as an omega, they were forced to disband and the group left the company before they could debut.

“I was scared the same thing was going to happen to us. I trained for seven years and I wasn’t going to let my secondary gender stop me from debuting,” Chan told them, finishing his story. His eyes firmly on the ground, too afraid to look at his members. Are they angry at me? Do they think I don’t trust them? Do they still want me as their leader? The last thought hit him the hardest and his eyes began to water as he bit back a sob.

“Hey Chan-Hyung, what’s wrong? Don’t cry... please,” Hyunjin begged as he climbed over his members to reach his beloved leader, pulling him into a hug.

Chan hung his head, hiccupping as he let out whimpers of pain. He tried in vain to escape Hyunjin’s grasp and let out a feeble keen.

Woojin who had been watching lurched forward after hearing the keen, he grabbed Chan and placed him on his lap. He gently placed his hand on Chan`s head, pushing the leader’s head into the crook of his neck. With his other hand, he began to stroke the Australian`s back, hoping to calm him. “It`s okay, just breathe Channie, Hyung is going to make everything okay,” Woojin repeated as if on a loop.

Chan took big lungful’s of Woojin`s sandalwood scent and felt himself calm down. His breathing became slower and his tears dried. Still clinging to his hyung, he hastily wiped his eyes and buried his head back into the eldest neck. Woojin tightened his arms around the omega and Chan let out a little sigh. He hadn’t felt this small in years.

He let himself breathe in Woojin`s soothing scent as he felt his head get hazy.

He was only 13, yet he was all alone in a strange country. It didn’t matter that his parents were born here, he stuck out too much with his clothes, accent, and mannerisms. The other trainees avoided him since they couldn’t speak English and he couldn’t understand Korean.

Chan let out another sigh, it had been three weeks since he had moved to South Korea and became a trainee at JYP and he had not yet made a single friend. He wasn’t going to let that stop him though. He was going to learn Korean, make friends, join a group, and debut. With his head filled with positive thoughts, he felt a burst of energy as he ran forward with a smile on his face, heading towards a small unused studio he had been taking refuge in.

Not seeing where he was going, he collided with something solid and landed on his back with a loud thump. Looking up he sees a boy only a few years older than him staring down at him.

“Ah I`m so sorry mate, um no that isn’t right, what’s sorry in Korean again?” Chan blurted out, panicking.

“Mate?” the older boy says, cocking his head to the side and looking like a confused puppy before a massive grin overtook his face. “Are you Australian?” he asks in English, excitement clear in his voice.

Chan`s head snapped up at hearing his mother tongue, “yea, yes, how did you know?” Chan stumbled out.

“I`m an Aussie too, I`m from Melbourne, you?” he asks.

“I`m from Sydney” Chan replies, relieved to meet someone from his country.

“It’s about time JYP listened to my suggestions about getting another Aussie in the company.” The boy said, smiling before realizing the younger was still sitting on the floor. He offered Chan a hand and pulled him up.

“I`m Chris but my Korean name is Chan,”

“Nice to meet you, Chris, I`m Joon Woo.”

Pushing those memories away, Chan fisted Woojin`s jumper and said in a small voice, “I`m sorry.”

“Sweetie, why are you sorry?” Woojin asked, pulling Chan away slightly so he could see his face. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

“I lied to all of you and now you are going to replace me as leader and kick me out of the pack,” Chan barely finished speaking before dissolving back into tears.

Minho and Felix rushed forward on either side, trapping Chan in-between them as they rubbed up against him. They scented their leader while letting out soothing croons. The other members who had been watching, came forward wrapping their arms around each other, smothering Chan in their scents.

“Hyung, just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you can’t be our leader. It doesn’t matter that you lied,” Seungmin bluntly said, earning himself a wack from his mate.

“I think what Minnie means is there is nothing you could do that would stop us from loving you. You`re our leader now and forever,” Hyunjin told the omega, with a sweet smile.

Chan let out a loud sniff and rubbed his eyes. “Really? You guys aren’t angry at me?” he asked, confused as to why his members weren’t yelling at him and demanding him be kicked out of the group.”

“Baby, I`m not going to pretend that I`m thrilled about you hiding your secondary gender, but it’s not because you’re an omega. It’s because you took suppressants that almost killed you.”

Chan, unable to meet the eldest’s gaze, looked down at his lap with tears streaking down his cheeks. “I`m sorry,” he whispered, not sure what else to say.

“Chan, I mean it. We aren’t angry and you don’t need to apologize, but we do need to have a talk about all of this as a group, so we will wait for Innie to get back from school. In the meantime, where are your suppressants?” Woojin asked.

Chan`s head snapped up, eyes bulging. “What, why you want to know where they are?” Chan asked, his breathing slowly getting faster.

“Chan, you know why. I can’t let you take them anymore, I`ve got to bin them,” Woojin stated calmly. His arms were loose around Chan but still held him in place, watching as the boy started thrashing in his hold.

“Chan... Chan, calm down. You’ve got to breathe okay?” Woojin could feel his heart starting to race but forced himself to remain calm.

Minho and Felix, who were still beside Chan, started stroking his back and whispering soothing words while they released calming pheromones. “Hyung its okay, we just want to make sure you are healthy and happy,” Felix pleaded with the older Australian.

Minho on the other side was whispering in Chan`s ear “take a breath, and hold it, one... two... three... release.”

Hearing the younger Omega`s pleas, Chan followed the eldest dancer’s instructions until his heart stopped racing and the tears dried. Looking up he still avoided Woojin`s gaze until Woojin grabbed Chan`s chin gently and forced him to look at him.

“Chan, I won’t ask you again, where are your suppressants?” Woojin asked firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

Curling in on himself on Woojin lap with his chin still trapped in Woojin`s grasp, he softly said: “top drawer, next to my bed.” Woojin nodded to Changbin who quickly moved to Chan`s room to get the suppressants.

A few minutes later Changbin rushed back in with the packet of suppressants clutched firmly in his hand. “Got them hyung,” Changbin told Woojin.

Woojin took the packet from the younger Alpha and turned them over, his eyes widened in shock. They weren’t just any suppressants, they were a high strength dose only recommended to miss one or two heats.

“Chan,” Woojin said firmly, forcing himself to remain calm. He could feel his Alpha roaring with anger that an omega in his pack took such risks.

“Yes?” Chan mumbled still not wanting to meet his pack Alpha`s eyes.

“How long have you been on these?” he asked roughly.

“A few months, the others weren’t working anymore,” Chan mumbled quietly, he could almost taste the rage rolling off the Alpha in waves. He could feel his eyes tearing up and squeezed them shut, not wanting to appear weaker than he already was in front of his pack.

Woojin clamped his mouth shut so hard he could taste blood. He took a few deep breaths, hoping desperately to calm his inner Alpha down. The last thing he wanted was to lose control, Chan was fragile enough as it is.

After a couple of minutes of shaky breaths, he looked down at the small, frightened omega in his lap who was viciously rubbing his eyes, trying in vain to stop the tears from falling. Woojin gently took one of Chan`s hands, stopping the boy. “Channie, stop,” he said softly and watched as the boy’s other hand fall limply to the side.

Woojin rubbed his thumb over Chan`s knuckles in what he hoped was a calming manner. “Chan I want you to listen to me, okay?” he asked and waiting for a response from the younger boy.

Receiving a nod, he continued. “Here`s what we are going to do. I`m going to bin the suppressants and you’re not taking them again.” Woojin gave Chan a warning look when he began to protest. “We care too much about you to let you hurt yourself like this. I- we just want you to be happy and healthy, and that starts with no more suppressants. You will be going to the doctor’s tomorrow for a checkup to make sure you are healthy, but for now, all I want is for you to rest. We can have a puppy pile and talk when the maknae is home, okay?” He ended his little speech by bouncing the omega on his lap slightly to get a response.

Chan gave another nod and watched from his seat as his members rushed around the living room making the nest neat and ready to use once again. When they finished, Woojin stood up carrying Chan over to the nest, smiling broadly when the Australian let out a squeak of surprise at being carried.

Woojin gently placed Chan down next to him and was quickly swarmed by the rest of his pack, all wanting to be close to their newly revealed omega.

Chan let out a peaceful sigh, he still remembered the first time he felt like this.

Chan chewed on his lip nervously as he was led down one of JYP`s numerous hallways. In front of him was his only friend, and fellow Australian, Joon Woo. “What if they don’t like me- what if I make things awkward? Maybe this is a bad idea...” he told the older boy.

“Nonsense Chris, I haven’t shut up about you for the past three weeks. They will kill me if I don’t introduce you to them soon,” the elder said with a laugh before turning to look behind him. He saw how nervous the younger Australian looked, the way his hands slightly shook and how he was chewing on his lip. “Hey don’t do that,” Joon woo said softly, before rescuing Chan`s lip from his teeth. “It’s going to be great, yeah? Just stop stressing.” With that, he grabbed the younger boy`s hand and pulled him towards the last door of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. Again sorry it has taken to so long.  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment, they really help motivate me to write :D

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be when the story starts.  
> lumark99 I hope you like it :D


End file.
